The Unknown Destiny
by acekiller157
Summary: An eclipse occurs over the world and people start manifesting abilities. When the world needs saving from a dangerous threat... will anyone answer the call? Or will the world tear itself apart from the darkness.


**Chapter 1: Beginnings Part 1

* * *

**

Colby Graham looked out of the window from his English class, and stared at the eclipse that was covering the sun. Colby was an average seventeen year old senior with short cropped brown hair. He was six feet tall and weighed 145 pounds. After living in the small town of Towson, Maryland, this solar eclipse was the most interesting event he had even seen. Suddenly, the room and the rest of the world was plunged into darkness. Shouts and yells were heard throughout the school as darkness filled the halls. Colby felt a sudden tingling from his hands to his feet, and jerked in surprise. He snapped back to reality while noticing that everyone was leaving. Colby quickly excited the room and heard the other kids running through the halls. He decided that he had best head home seeing as the lights were making no attempt to come back on, probably due to a car hitting a telephone pole.

As he approached the doors, his friend, Brian, grabbed his arm. "Colby, are you sure heading home is a good idea? You don't live the closest to school you know."

Colby vaguely waved his hand. "Don't worry Brian. I'll be fine seeing as I'm not very scared of the dark."

Brian nodded and let go of his friend's arm. He waved goodbye as he headed in the opposite direction. Colby kept walking, casually glancing towards the sky as if expecting to see the sun reappear at any moment. He almost tripped on a rock and let out a curse. Then the sound of a yell echoed through the silence. Looking around, Colby headed into the woods towards the place he judged the yell to have come from. Colby pushed his way through branches and brambles until he stepped into a clearing.

Colby froze for in front of him were two people; one with his back to Colby, and the other had a gag in her mouth. The latter was a girl who looked around Colby's height and age. She had long brown hair pulled into a ponytail. She also seemed crazy as she waved her arms around as if to ward off an evil spirit. Colby also noticed that her eyes seemed unfocused and was sure she had cried out before being gagged.

The other was a man who looked far older than both of the teenagers. He was about six feet, three inches, and dressed in what looked like cowboy attire. Colby looked at the girl and noticed that her eyes reflected an evil pair of yellow eyes, which he gathered were the man's. Colby let out an involuntary gasp. The man immediately whirled and focused on Colby with a furious gaze. Colby would have run there and then if not for the girl. Something about her made him stay so he launched himself towards the man. However, before he reached his target, Colby was surrounded by twenty men pointing guns at him. Colby hit the ground, threw his hands in the air, and closed his eyes, yet there was no sound of a gunshot. Colby's mind was in shock at seeing both the man and the girl vanish before his eyes. Suddenly, Colby heard the noise of a gun being cocked, and opened his eyes to see the barrel pointed at his face. He knew he had mere minutes left and wished he had gone with Brian instead of walking home. However, before any gun shot, Colby heard a muffled scream. He jerked his head up just as the lead gunman fired, yet no sound was made. Colby noticed that the man's eyes had never blinked, and he realized that he had never left the forest.

Colby figured out the cowboy was manipulating his mind somehow. "Get out of my head!!!!" Colby screamed while none of the gunman reacted.

Colby tried focusing on his what he remembered of his surroundings. Suddenly, the gunmen vanished and the cowboy was charging him with a knife in his outstretched hand. The girl's eyes also seemed to focus and she was frantically trying to warn Colby of the danger.

"It's time that I deal with you! I don't know how you found us, but it was all for naught." the cowboy snarled.

As the man thrust the knife towards Colby, he moved back and grabbed the cowboy's wrists. The cowboy cried out in shock while dropping the knife. Colby looked confused as to why the man had yelled and wasn't fighting back. He looked down and saw ice covering the cowboy's skin. His temperature was dropping rapidly, and Colby realized he was freezing. He looked around for the cause until he glanced at his own hands where the ice seemed to be coming from. Colby quickly let go with a cry of shock, but the cowboy simply exploded into many ice shards.

Colby stared in shock at his hands because they were covered in ice, yet they didn't feel cold. He almost ran away until he remembered the girl. Colby picked up the cowboy's knife, and used it to cut the girl's bonds and gag. The girl immediately drew back in fear and Colby's face fell.

"Don't worry, I won't touch you. In fact, I'll leave you in peace." Colby said as he began to retreat.

The girl quickly grabbed his arm. "Please don't go! I can tell you mean no harm to me seeing as you saved me. Besides, you don't seem like the sadistic type."

Colby relaxed before remembering her hand, and made to warn her, but her hands didn't get covered in ice. "I don't understand how that happened. It doesn't seem to be affecting you now."

The girl glanced at her hand before she spoke. " I noticed that the-" She gestured at the shards. " He seemed to concentrate before those illusions appeared."

Colby nodded absentmindedly and then seemed to remember something. "I'm sorry, I should have introduced myself. I'm Colby Graham, resident senior of Towson, Maryland."

The girl smiled and offered him her hand. " It's nice to meet you! My name is Courtney Matthews, senior from Birmingham, Alabama."

Colby shook her hand, grinning. "So, why are you this far north? Couldn't stand the warmth of the South?" Colby asked playfully.

Courtney sighed. "Well, I was grabbed by that creep, and thrown in his car. Luckily, it died not too far from here, so he dragged me here. I'm not sure what his plans were next...."

Colby nodded gravely then gave a small smile. " Since you are here, I bet you could use a place to stay. You can always come-" He looked around flustered." There is room with- What I'm trying to say is, you can come and stay with me."

Courtney gave a big appreciative grin. " I would love to! Thanks for asking me. I feel safer if I'm with someone who I know."

Colby smiled and gestured for her to follow him. As the two left, Courtney took one last look at the ice shards, and shivered. Colby glanced at her and put his arm around her shoulders as he led her to his house.

* * *

A/N: Well, I've finally finished up the first chapter for my Heroes story. I hope everyone enjoys this and that they give me a hand with my request. I've created a few characters as you've noticed, but I could use some more help. I'm going to need some more characters for my story, so if anyone wishes to help that would be great! I have a general idea for around eight main heroes counting Colby and Courtney, and then a number of villains. One idea was for a villain to become a hero, so if any of you readers could help me out, that would be great! Please hit that review button!

The following Outline is for Character creation:

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Hero/Villain:**

**Ability manifested:**

**Short description of character:**

**Character Background:**


End file.
